


The Edge of the Empire

by DraceDomino



Series: Smutty Shorts [32]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blindfolds, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Heavy BDSM, Leather Kink, Lesbian Sex, Love, Public Humiliation, Romance, Short, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: After finishing up with her pet Edelgard in the castle's dungeon, Byleth bundles the leather-clad empress back up and carries her back to their room. Blindfolded, helpless, and creampied, Edelgard is left to think about all that Byleth means to her while she's publicly paraded through the palace.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Smutty Shorts [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515818
Kudos: 60





	The Edge of the Empire

The Edge of the Empire  
-by Drace Domino

“Here’s your reward...Empress.” The word was spoken with a certain level of malice, the tone of a taunting, mocking woman that didn’t acknowledge the authority that would have otherwise been attached to the title. It came just as Byleth gave one last, tremendous thrust forward, lodging her cock as deep into Edelgard’s ass as she could possibly muster...and as deep as her bitch could take. As the green-haired dominant’s hiss filled the otherwise quiet walls of the palace dungeon, Byleth delivered unto Edelgard the aforementioned reward - a prize that she was being trained to cherish even more than her grip on Fodlan.

The twitching of Byleth’s impressive stick could be felt in perfect clarity by the empress, thanks in part to just how far she had fallen into submission. She couldn’t see the unimpressive dark of the dungeon thanks to the blindfold around her eyes, nor could she let a single moan reach the stairs leading to the hall due to the horse’s bit and bridle shoved within her mouth. Her body was bound in skintight leather of the finest quality and tailor-made for keeping her uncomfortable bound, with her arms and legs folded back so she had no other recourse but to brace herself on elbows and knees. 

And as she was flooded with Byleth’s cum, as drool escaped the corners of her lips and her hair clung to the leather of her outfit thanks to the sweat coating every last thread, Empress Edelgard struck a peak the likes of which she knew she didn’t deserve...yet would chase with every breath she had in her remaining years. The rush of soothing warm cum swirling about within her, the sensation of Byleth’s balls resting on the tender, quivering folds of her pussy, and most important of all, the comb of fingers down the back of her messy hair that told the empress that she had done her owner proud.

That small pet was all she received for the moment, with her knees and elbows aching and her body fidgeting as the leather clung in all the most uncomfortable spots. Byleth’s cock left her tight pucker with a sudden pop, and the hands of the professor moved quickly to once more snap into place the piece of leather that once covered Edelgard’s ass and pussy. It wasn’t long after that Edelgard could feel her rear hole leak that rich cream against the smooth, skintight embrace of her royal uniform, sticking to her flesh and blending with the sweat that seemed like it was overtaking her entire being.

Just when she was sure she’d collapse, just when the empress was sure that her knees and elbows would give out and her royal figure would fall to a heap, twitching and spasming, she was saved from such a lowly fate by the steady arms of the professor. Though blindfolded, Edelgard knew that it was her owner that snatched her from collapsing, only to pull her into a bridal carry before a steady, slow march began.

The clopping of boots on the dungeon cobblestone, leading to the worked marble stairs. The sound of distant servants and guards, no doubt whispering as they saw their blindfolded empress being escorted through the palace yet again. The creak of doors - in her mind, Edelgard counted them one, two, three - waiting for the fifth, because she had learned over the last few long weeks of training that it was the fifth that brought her back to her royal bedchambers. The fifth that brought her back to the warm embrace of a bed and the gentle, doting affection of the woman that bound her, fucked her, and carried her through the palace like a trophy.

It wasn’t long after the fifth door opened and closed that Edelgard’s bound, blindfolded body crashed into the comfort of a familiar bed. She bounced only a single time, landing square on her back with her knees and elbows both pointed towards the ceiling thanks to her intensely bound state. Though there were no words yet spoken in the room the noise of a zipper finally started to fill the air, and along with it came the sudden flush of fresh, cool air on the chest of the Empress.

With her mouth stuffed with that equine bit, Edelgard offered no more than a pathetic whimper as the zipper continued its trek, exposing her flesh from the bottom of her throat all the way down the center of her breasts, only stopping when it neared her belly button. With that long stretch of flesh exposed, Edelgard was left particularly raw as a pair of delicate fingers touched just underneath the edge of her throat...and drew a long, tantalizing, teasing line down the entire rest of the way. Weaving back and forth against flushed red flesh, drawing swirls and loops against the sweat, coming dangerously close to Edelgard’s belly button. Within her confines Edelgard spasmed, panted, thrashed...and trembled in violent delight.

This was her professor. This was her owner. This was her caretaker.

“Edelgard...your professor is very pleased with you tonight,” Byleth’s voice filled the air, and it brought the empress a level of joy that was downright orgasmic in and of itself. She wiggled within her leather, groaned against her gag, and could feel tears of bliss beneath her blindfold. The harmony rolling through her continued as the straps started to loosen, and one by one the woman’s limbs were free to slowly stretch and relax. “You serve Fodlan...and me...well.”

The muffled whimper that came in response was one of harmony - Edelgard was singing sweeter than she ever did in the Garreg Mach monastery.

She had finally had something to sing about.

The End.


End file.
